trylogia_labiryntufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz,. 2
Jestem Nobe, jedyna Streferka. Znalazłam się tutaj przez Pudło, które co miesiąc przywozi nowego.Jestem tu zalwdwie pięć dni, a czuję się, jakbym była w Strefie od zawsze. Do końca nie ogarniam ich slangu, tylko to, co brzmi podobnie do normalnych słów. No, według mnie normalnych. Na razie byłam u Plastrów i w Mordowni, ale najbardziej mi się podoba u Patelniaka, nie jest to aż takie znowu nudne. Chciałam, żeby kiedyś Minho zabrał mnie do Labiryntu. Alby zrobił się choć trochę dla milszy i nabierał do mnie zaufania. Baardzo powoli to robił, ale się cieszyłam, że nie uważał mnie za jakąś pustą dziewuchę. Ale nie to, żebym się przesadnie cieszyła, po prostu było mi miło. -Nobe, weź ogarnij resztę i dam ci spokój na dzisiaj-powiedział dość oschłym głosem Patelniak. Mimo jego dziwnego zachowania, to ja go lubiłam. -Dzięki ci mój wybawco- powiedziałam, śmiejąc się. Zauważyłam, że on też się uśmiechnął. Czasem to tylko z nim dało się pośmiać, bo tylko on rozumiał sens moich żartów. Zdawało mi się, że szybko pójdzie, bo nie miałam za dużo do roboty. Przy okazji się najadłam. Zrobiłam to, co mi kazał i poszłam szukać Newta,bo ten był jednym z trzech, który do mnie nie zarywał, a jak już, to nie tak chamsko. Sama bym tu bez tej trójki zwariowała. No bo ja jedyna na parę tuzinów chłopaków? Nie, to ze sobą nie gra. Może w końcu przestanę być takim snobem i w końcu zakumpluję się z kimś poza nimi. Winston i Jeff wydają się mili i otwarci. Bo Minho i Newt od początku byli dla mnie mili. A Patelniak był jakoś obojętny. -Purwa, czy ktoś widział Nobe?!- wydarł się ktoś. Nie słyszałam jeszcze tego głosu. Poszłam w jego kierunku. Coś czułam, że będzie niezła akcja. -Tutaj, frajerze-powiedziałam z dezaprobatą. A, to o nm mi mówił Patelniak. Gally, najfrajerowatszy frajer, o ile taki istnieje. Tak zwany ziemniaczanek,który ma wodę zamiast mózgu. -To, że jesteś jedyną dziewczyną w Strefie, nie znaczy, że możesz się obijać!-wydarł się. Parę z jego kolegów zaczęło o mnie szemrać jakieś famy. A on sam wyglądał na z lekka rozbawionego, że robi ze mnie pośmiewisko. O nie, na takie coś to już nie pozwolę. -Rusz tym swoim pikolonym mózgiem. Patelniak mnie wcześniej wypuścił, bo zrobiłam, co musiałam. Ja się niby obijam? To niby kto poskładał twojemu człowiekowi rękę? Kto pomógł Winstonowi zrobić coś na ognisko? Frajer z ciebie Gally-prychnęłam. Chyba go zagasiłam, bo zaczął robić się czerwony. -To nic nie znaczy, wszystko było ustawione, a ty tylko tyłkiem świecisz, a potem narzekasz, że wszyscy do ciebie zarywają-prychnął pod tym swoim nochalem. Zdecydowanie przesadził. Coś we mnie zabuzowało. -Witam na kursie. Dzisiaj nauczymy się, jak to jest oberwać od dziewczyny-powiedziałam, kopiąc go z kolana między nogi.-Wstawaj,tak szybko się poddajesz? Co chwilę wstawał i za każdym razem obrywał. Gdy już nie mógł wstać, splunęłam na niego. -I tak już twój honor został zbeszczeszczony. Odwróciłam się nieźle wkurzona i poszłam gdziekolwiek, byle by go tam nie było. -Nobe, zaczekaj!- krzyknął za mną Newt. Zatrzymałam się i zaczekałam na niego. Wiedziałam, że kulał, ale nie mówił mi, dlaczego. To chyba było dla niego przykra sytuacja, dlatego wolałam nie naciskać. Po momencie już przy mnie stał. -Nawet jak chodzisz, to dość szybko-stwierdził. To był fakt, ale nie chciałam nic mówić, próbowałam się przyzwyczaić do życia w Strefie. I tak czułam się inna od reszty,ale nie dla tego, że byłam dziewczyną. To było coś zupełnie innego. Na razie to ukrywałam dla własnego dobra. No tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. -Mhm-mrukłam. Bardzo chciałam się go wypytać, jak to jest z męskiego punktu widzenia. -Co jest? -spytał, wpatrując się we mnie. Praktycznie to mnie wiercił tym swoim wzrokiem, więc trudno było się mie odezwać. -Nic, po prostu się zastanawiam, jak ta sytuacja wygląda w oczach faceta. -Praktycznie,to identycznie do twojej, tylko z większą agresją. Ale zależy w której podgrupie facetów jesteś. Nie zwracaj uwagę na tamtych sztamaków, mają klumpy zamiast mózgów-ujął. Nadal nie ogarniałam, co do mnie mówił, ale nie dawałam tego po sobie poznać. Sama wolałam się tego dowiedzieć. Uczę się przez obserwację,co czasami wychodzi na moją szkodę. -Aha- nic więcej nie mówiąc, przytuliłam się do niego. Był z lekka zszokowany, ale po chwili odwzajemnił gest. Był taki ciepły, mogłam go nigdy nie puszczać. Chwila, co ja mówię?! Ledwo go znam, a już takie coś mówię? A kij z tym, dobrze mi tak. -A wy co gruchające gołąbki? Nie za wcześnie na gody? - powiedział Minho sarkastycznym tonem. Najważniejsze, że to był tylko on. Takto bym innemu Streferowi nos rozwaliła. -A co? Pan znawca miłości jest zazdrosny?-parsknęłam śmiechem. Wyglądał na wkurzonego, ale ja dobrze wiedziałam, że gra. Wzięłam go przytuliłam, no bo chamem nie jestem. Coś czułam, że był zadowolony. -I więcej mi tak nie graj, frajerze- próbowałam udawać wkurzoną.- Zadowolony? -Ee tam, słaba w tym jesteś- powiedział żartobliwie. - A tak na serio, to nie ma na co narzekać. Cieszyłam się, że ci dwaj się mną jakby zajmowali. Czułam się bezpieczniejsza. No i było mi pewniej. Jak tylko się zawezmę, to zyskam szacunek wszyskich, jak to oni mówią... Sztamaków. -Jak myślicie, mogłabym być Zwiadowcą? - spytałam, patrząc się na jakiś punkt w oddali. Wolałam uniknąć ich wzroku. -Zwiadowcą?!-wykrzyknął Newt.-Ja cię tam nie puszczę! Potem się odwrócił i tyle go widziałam. Trochę mi go było żal. -A ja uważam, że dobrze by było mieć kogoś takiego jak ty. Pogadam z Albym-Minho machnął ręką i poszedł szukać ciemnoskórego. A ja zostałam sama i jak ten kołek stałam w lesie. Usłyszałam jakieś szmery. Zaparłam się w sobie i nie zaczęłam piszczeć jak głupia. Ktoś się definitywnie do mnie zbliżał. Obracałam się i patrzałam w każdym koerunku w poszukiwaniu tego kolesia. Bo żadnej innej lasi tu nie było. Strach we mnie wzrastał, ale że nie chciałam wyjść na tchórza, to odezwałam się: -Kto tu jest? Długo nie musiałam czekać na odpowiedź. Przede mną stał Ben, chłopak, który przechodził Przemianę. -Ty... - warczał. -Woah, wyluzuj. Ben, Sztamaku, chodź ze mną, wrócimy do Plastrów,tam będziesz mógł spokojnie wyzdrowieć- oddaliłam się od niego i uniosłam ręce w geście pokoju. -Ty... Próbowałaś nas ratować, ale byłaś z nimi!-wydarł się. Starałam się zachować zimną krew. -Nie prowokuj mnie do tego, żebym odreagowała. Ja nie chce nikogo krzywdzić. Nastolatek dużymi i wolnymi krokami zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Ilekroć ja się odsuwałam, to on się przybliżał. Przygotowywałam się na to, że będę musiała z nim walczyć. Na razie starałam się zachowywać odległość, lecz ta niebezpiecznie zaczęła się zmniejszać. -Należy ci się-powiedział chłopak i rzucił się na mnie. Starałam się wyszarpnąć, waliłam go gdzie popadnie. -Puszczaj mnie! - wydarłam się chyba najgłośniej w moim życiu. Skupiłam się tylko na tym, by przeżyć. Ben złapał mnie za szyję. -Nie, błagam, zostaw mnie! - darłam się. Mimowolnie zawartość powietrza w moim organizmie malała. Stawałam się coraz słabsza. Gdy byłam na granicy wytrzymałości, jacyś ludzie podbiegli i odciągnęli chłopaka ode mnie. Potem Newt podleciał do mnie i mnie złapał. Ja byłam zbyt zmęczona tym wszystkim, straciłam przytomność., Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania